Dealing Love
by Hanaryme
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a normal guy, who got thrown into the world of crime and was forced to join a drug cartel run by several Europeans. Will Alfred survive the wrath of the Soviet cartel? Or will he not even survive the wrath of the Drug Lord he works under? USUK, some hints of FrUk. Warnings: Smut, violence and mentionings of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another USUK fanfiction, I have no clue where I'll go with this one, not going to lie, so every little suggestion helps. I hope you guys do enjoy this first chapter however, because I have had this initial idea on my documents for a while now, just waiting for any anime or shipping. Please support me as I am writing this story and as usual, I unfortunately do not own Hetalia, etc.**

* * *

><p>I was being pinned down to the ground by several men, they were all chuckling at my petty struggles in attempt to free myself. Crimson spots of blood staining the rug, drying, and turning an ugly brownish colour. I was beaten, demoralised and shamed and knew for certain that returning home to my normal life, my family and my job was simply not going to happen. The horrific stench of alcohol and drugs overwhelmed my nose, and their hard fists were being thrusted to my face, my chest, my arms...Anywhere they could hit me really. I realised that my struggling was futile, and that there was no chance of escaping such brutes. They punched me, I let it happen. I felt cold and near death, I did not believe this was happening to me, I was a good guy. I got a good job, I never really hated anybody. Heck, before this I would've even considered myself to be a hero! What disgusted me is while I was being attacked, those around did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Were they in this too? Or did they simply not care? I thought I was a goner, until behind the large men rose another. I could not see his face, only that he was smaller in terms of height, and build. He wore a large black trench coat and beneath it was probably a suit, judging by the trousers. A black hat shrouded his face in secrecy and his thin leather coated hand was raised and brought to his mouth before he coughed. Loudly. Naturally, upon hearing a sound, the men had ceased their attack and turned around. I was certain they were going to drag the poor man into this affair. However...They simply paused.<p>

"Gentlemen." The mystery man spoke, his accent was thick, and clearly not from around the urban streets of New York. The group didn't reply and continued to stare. "I do believe you are not meant to be here, I assume you are aware of this." he threatened, his tone remained smooth yet had clear hostility beneath all that calmness.

"Yes...Yes, sir." One of the men who had held me down replied. The others' heads turned to face the floor.

"I suggest you leave, as you face the very man himself." He continued to threaten them, I was confused to what was going on. The man himself? Though, it was certain the men knew as their neutral faces soon shifted into expressions of horror. "Out of my territory. Now." That was the last thing the brutes has heard before they fled the scene as if running from the bank they had robbed. The man approached me and offered his hand, I gladly took it.

"Thanks... Thanks so much, dude." I breathed, air only just entering my lung as I recover from assault.

"Oh? Did you think this was mere charity, boy?" He answered, his voice still presented the same level of authority as before. "Why are you here?" he asked, and I snapped out of my daze.

"I-I'm meant to be meeting somebody, I don't know his name but..." I explained. My friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had said he knew a guy who knew a guy that knows a guy who could "hook me up" with a new job, he didn't tell me exactly what this job was, but I took it regardless. Boy, I did not know what I had gotten into at the time.

"I am that "somebody", Alfred Jones, correct?" He asked, all I saw of his face in this light was a single emerald eye.

"Yeah, and who are you?" I asked, I didn't get a reply to that question.

"I do not come out usually for things such as this, I consider it pointless when I have plenty of men to do it for me and by coming outside I have not only compromised myself but the business, we shall put it...But, I do believe you were in contact with a good friend of mine, so it intrigued me. Come with me, there are preparations to make." he did not let me answer before his hand grasped mine and he took me into this large black car, the windows were tinted dark and there was a driver. Dude must have money, I thought. I wanted to ask him about the job, so I did. But, all I got was 'you'll find out'. It took us 15 minutes in the car to drive to this dark alley way, I thought I was going to be attacked by him now

"Come" He repeated, as he opened a door revealing a series of large rooms which I didn't even think were possible to be here, considering how small it looks like on the outside. We walked through the building, analysing every inch of each room before the last, which was a study. The man sat down, not removing his hat nor his coat, and pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk. I waited in silence for him to say something, which proved to be a little while, it appeared he was waiting for others to come in and once they were settled, he spoke.

"Your pay depends on how much you sell, I will want weekly reports to which you'll give them to my assistant over here." He pointed to a man with long blond hair. "He will answer questions you have. Good day, Jones, Kohler and Vargas." The blond opened the door for them and the new trio and the assistant left the room.

"So you are the fresh meat, non?" spoke the assistant first, amused, he had a French accent but it was clear that he has lived here for a while.

"Fresh meat?" I gulped, I looked a little intimidated. The Frenchman chuckled.

"Oui, you are new after all...Though..." He turned to the happy brown haired male. "Are you brothers with Romano? You do seem alike"

"Ve~" he nodded, I think he was Italian. "You know fratello?" he seemed pleased.

"He is a good man, a little grumpy though" he replied, though looked like he was complaining.

"He's like that..."

"Oh, I did not introduce myself, how rude. I am Francis Bonnefoy, at your service." He gave a smile as he introduced himself.

"Feliciano" the Italian beamed, the Dane introduced himself as Matthias.

"And you, mon ami?" Francis asked, looking in my direction.

"Oh...Alfred. It's Alfred.." I repeated my name, nervously. Real smooth. "What exactly is this...job?" I worked the courage to ask.

"You do not know?" Francis looked at me with pity, I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

"You're in for a big surprise..." The Dane chuckled.

"This is a cartel, Alfred. And you just became our newest falcon." Francis put it bluntly.

"Oh." Was all I could reply, I realised I was in for a lot of shit, and I tell you, my expectations were fufilled. The group asked multiple questions, he handed to us several items: a second phone, a stack of cash to start with and a gun. I've always wanted one, don't get me wrong. But...

"I-I won't need to use this, will I?" I asked. Feliciano answered,

"Hopefully you won't. But if you need to..." He seemed so innocent and nice and then he talks about violence and murder like it's nothing! Francis had opened a box, revealing cuff-links?

"These have our crest on it. Normally, businesses like ours would have tattoos. But we have always thought it's best to go out with some style" Francis grinned, though his face turned serious.

"I warn you, there is no turning back from the point on. You'll either die for the cartel or die now. So which will you pick?"

"I shall join." Matthias said, smiling as he holds the cuff-links.

"Ve~ Me too!" Feliciano joined in.

"I...I suppose..." I said completely uncertain. I thought 'how bad could it be, really?' and besides, I'd rather keep my life. I held the cuff-links in my hand, my thumb tracing around the edges. Gold. I was not wearing anything smart at the moment, but it seems like Francis had everything covered.

"There are suits for you all in the next rooms, you can choose to live here temporarily, until you find a new place." Francis looked at me again. "Yours is in the right room, I'm sorry. You can't see anybody you know for a while." I nodded in understanding, at least appreciating the sympathy.

* * *

><p>I went into the room and that was the last I saw of those three for the day. I wondered who that man was. I guessed he was the boss. I got changed and sat down on the sofa in this room. They had a lot of expensive items in this room. I assumed it was either stolen or bought with dirty money. I sat there in utter silence contemplating what to do with all this information I had been given literally within the last hour. I knew all I could do was obey, but the idea of choice made me feel some form of comfort. I needed the toilet eventually, like all humans did. So I got up, not knowing where to go, I returned to the room Francis and us were in, but nobody was there. Though when silent, I could hear arguing in the room the boss was in.<p>

"Listen, Art-"

"It's boss, I suggest you remember where you are." the man he never quite saw interrupted.

"Look, boss, I don't think that Alfred boy should be here...Mon ami, you know it too. He has no clue about his father..." Francis explained. Was he trying to get rid of me already? My father?

"He'll get used to it in time...Just like we both did." the boss sighed, he sounded sad. "He was born into this profession, we have to face the facts, the only thing we can do is to let him learn."

"I suppose..." Francis sighed as well, I heard him opening the door, so I sprinted to the chairs and sat down, looking at the phone as if I were not eavedropping.

"Ah, Alfred. You did not hear what we were discussing?" He said, I looked up. The boss wasn't in sight.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." Francis answered his own question. I kept it in mind to ask somebody here about family, and what this has to do with mine. I asked him about where a rest room was, and I followed his directions, relieving myself. I looked into the mirror as I washed my hands, I looked as tired as I felt. Leaving the room, I was pinned to the wall by another man. What was with all the restraining today?!

"Alfred. Just who I was looking for..." The man observed, looking at my features. I recognised his silk-like English accent.

"Are you...The guy who brought me here? The boss?" I asked him, cautiously. I gazed upon his face. He had a smooth pale face, and large emerald eyes which glimmered like a gem in the light. His hair was a pale blond, a little messy, but suited him well. Overall, he looked quite feminine, if it were not for his large dark eyebrows which stood out. They looked weird but I could not help to think they were quite cute the way they were furrowing... I ceased such thoughts once I heard his voice again.

"Yes...I am. Arthur Kirkland is my name..." He replied. His name sounded perfect for him. Arthur, his name repeated in my head over and over again like a song on loop. He was looking at me rather intently, as if he were thinking.

"Alfred, come to my study tomorrow at eight...I'll explain things to you much more clearly." He explained, his hand raising to hold my chin, turning my head before he nods as if approving me. "Quite a clean, handsome lad, aren't you?" he muttered, I blushed lightly, before he shook his head as if snapping out of some trance. "I...I'm sure it will keep you from behind bars..." He quickly let go and turned to leave. "Do enjoy your stay here and...I shall see you tomorrow, Alfred." he exited upon saying those words. I returned to my room after rinsing my face with some cold water after that encounter, trying to get rid of my pink cheeks. He thought I was handsome? I didn't question what he would be telling tomorrow when I lay down to sleep, I only thought of his face and his accent... My brother always told me that I get obsessed over people easily, and I felt this was the start of something, very, very bad yet so good at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the blazing light of the sun in my eyes, I squinted, trying to get a better view of surroundings. That's right...I wasn't home, was I? I sighed, lifting my self up a little so I could sit, a hand brushing back my hairs, though there was always that one strand that stood up so stubbornly. It was strange to think how quickly I had processed what had happened last night. Despite this, every fibre of my being disagreed with the idea of becoming a mere pawn for a dangerous "business" such as this. It was not heroic at all, it was not only illegal but cowardly, hiding in the shadows, away from authority... My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open.

"A-Alfred?" I heard an oh so familiar voice timidly ask: Matthew. I turned around and indeed it was my older half-brother. He was reported as missing a few years back, well, that's at least what everybody thought he was. I stood up to face him, so this is where he has been...

"Mattie." I addressed him, I was not as friendly as I would've been.

"Right...Erm, I was told to get you up." He acted as if nothing was up, which irritated me greatly.

"Don't act all normal, Mattie. Do you understand what we've been through?!" I growled, he cowered a little, but he nodded.

"I do, I had kept watch-"

"Watch?! Not even a word to tell us you were around, or even alive!" I argued back, almost moving to hit him. Matthew flinched in fear before I realised what I was about to do. "I-I'm sorry, Mattie. Right, I'll get ready. But we are SO talking later." Matthew nodded in agreement, before leaving the room. I changed into the suit Francis had provided me. It felt strange. Such a smart appearance to hide dark intentions, and yet the outfit itself was soft and comforting to wear. Perhaps I did belong here, alas, I was probably over-thinking it. And I left through the same door my brother did.

* * *

><p>"Ah Alfred, about time, non?" Francis sighed impatiently, sitting on the settee ever so casually. However, he moved to stand beside me and presented me with what appeared to be a file, naturally, I grabbed it and read the contents, inside there was paragraphs upon paragraphs of police data, including a profile on a relative of mine who works for the local department.<p>

"I believe you are on good terms with your uncle, oui?" Francis asked, but without giving me a chance to even reply. "We need you to get as much information about the soviet cartel as you can, from him. This will be a little harder to do, but if your entire family is as easy going as you, it should be fine. Though...You are apparently required back later on in the evening to see the boss." It took me a moment to reply, the idea of using a family member didn't sit right with me.

"Er...Yes." I replied like I struggled to speak the language. The Frenchman continued.

"You must have gained his interest the other day. You're a very lucky man, Alfred." Francis stated, looking at me intently. "There are not many in this organisation he can trust, let alone invite to 'chat' with in the evening. Even less likely considering you're new." He continued to babble on and on about it until Feliciano...Wait, somebody who looked like him entered the room. His voice was much less energetic than his, and he didn't hold back his irritation or anger. This must be Romano.

"Oi Frenchie, I need you to come here. The tomato bastard's at it again." He growled, his finger being thrusted at Francis' direction.

"Sacre bleu! Big brother is coming~!" He sung, chasing after the already retreating Italian, leaving me on my own to contemplate what I was meant to do and how I would be able to when it goes against my heroic morals.

I sighed again, already exhausted, despite it only being the morning. I placed the files on the coffee table in the centre of the room, cracking my knuckles afterwards. This was certainly going to be a long day. Sure, I was ever so eager to see my relative, as I was honestly convinced I was never to meet them after...this. I recalled where the entrance which I came through was and left the building. There was a brief and sudden thought that I could just run away, but what was to happen if I did? Would they chase me? Blackmail or hold my family hostage?! I scrapped the idea, knowing is was best to cooperate for now after all- They weren't all that bad, or at least I did not know much to dislike them. The boss however... He remains a mystery, yet I found myself...allured by him. I know for certain that he is very powerful, and definitely not somebody I would not cross. But is he truly as great as he seems? Having to hide in his study, not getting close to anybody and isolating himself from lack of trust?...

* * *

><p>I ceased my pondering, I knew that it was only distracting me from the task at hand, delaying what it most likely inevitable. I began to walk down the block, identifying where exactly I was at. Should be a 20 minute walk to the station from here, I thought, beginning my journey. The sky was a light blue, and there was not a cloud in sight, and I soon found myself spacing out once-<p>

"E-Excuse me..." A small timid voice mumbled, I looked down to see a small male, I didn't even realise I bumped into anybody. He had curly blond hair, and violet eyes, he seemed as thin as a twig and I swore he was shaking like a small dog. He only seemed like what, 15? I couldn't tell where he was from but he sure had a foreign accent...

"Right, sorry dude." I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. He nodded and continued on his way, clutching onto a brown paper bag tightly to his chest, as if he had something to hide, I just assumed he didn't want to drop his groceries or something and continued on my way. Eventually, I got to the station, and by luck, my uncle was there, he waved and grinned at me.

"Oi, it's Alfie!" He exclaimed, all his officer friends turned around and waved. I blushed a little, wishing he would stop calling me that embarrassing nickname. Though these guys were used to it, I visited quite often.

"Hey, Billy!" I smiled back, approaching him and giving a pat on the back, which he returned.

"So how's our hero doing~?" He joked, when I was little I often wore a cape around the house, pretending I was superman. Naturally, I've grown up since then, and realised Marvel was better than DC, so my infatuation with Captain America began...

"Fine, fine... So what you been researching lately?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Luckily, I'm told what's going down anyway, so in no way did I seem suspicious.

"Ooh, you'll never guess what?! We found something cool." He replies in his overly-enthusiastic tone. I shrugged, urging him to continue. "So we found this base where some cartel were hiding a huge stash, it was like a few million dollars! I wish I had that much money..." He trailed off before snapping back, explaining where abouts it was, and how they managed to get away. It seemed a little too easy and convenient that I was able to obtain so much information from Billy, but I really wasn't going to complain now, do not get me wrong. I looked at my watch, one of the few things that I have that remind me of my grandfather, noticing I've been here for an hour, so naturally, I make my excuses and leave swiftly. The guilt cut deep and overwhelmed me, this was wrong, using my uncle... I felt as if I had betrayed him...

* * *

><p>After returning back to the 'base' and informing Francis, he thanked me and offered me a slip of paper, it was a cheque. He muttered some praise before leaving the room upon seeing the sight of some girl with light brown hair with a flower within the endless locks. Whatever he was planning to do probably didn't go the way he intended when his face made contact with a frying pan which I didn't have any theories or knowledge of where the heck that came from. 8Pm, shit. I was expected to see Arthur now, and I had completely forgotten until now. I ran to his office door, knocking on it gently, opening the door, a girl walked out, fixing her shirt, she seemed foreign as well, her eyes were big and full of energy, however her tits were like, even bigger. Arthur walked to the door frame, which he was pulling his tie back up. Oh. I blushed a little, imagining what could've happened: Arthur's face, his skin glistening with sweat, while his eyes were clouded with pure lust, not even a shed of affection for the whore, while his chords made the sweetest of noises. I thought nothing of the female, but I was snapped out of my thoughts.<p>

"I'm sorry our...conflicts ended prematurely." Arthur apologized to her, nothing but hostility was present, times like this, he truly seemed like he was dangerous to no end.

"It could not be avoided, Ni?" She spoke with a rich accent, but her voice was warm and sweet, like honey. I couldn't believe she would even dare get into a fight with Arthur. At least it is better than her messing around with Arthur.

"Send Ivan my regards, Katyusha" He snarled, his expression softened a little when he turned to me though, I do not know why.

"I'm sure brother will love to hear from you~!" She commented as she took her leave.

* * *

><p>I walked into the office and surprisingly, it was really clean and organised still, despite them fighting. I wanted to ask him about it, but I knew better than that. I sat down facing the desk, Arthur chuckled a little and told me there wasn't any need for formalities, and that we could sit on the armchairs beside the fire in the following room. Heck, I was starting to wonder how many rooms they can have here...<p>

"I hope I didn't frighten you a bit there, Alfred. Your face went quite red, and your eyes quite wide." He spoke calmly, a fine contrast from earlier on with that woman. He smiled a little, as if he was indirectly telling me that I was safe to reply.

"No...you didn't, sir." I replied quietly, I had no clue what has gotten me so quiet, I was quite the social butterfly.

"Kat is part of the Soviet cartel, she doesn't look like she'd ever be part of something like that, but she cares deeply for her brother and joined to make sure he's safe."

"Is her brother Ivan?" I asked, only guessing.

"Why yes, he is. He's the leader, hails from Russia I believe." Arthur adds. I could already tell I'd never like that man, Ivan...

"Right...So what did you want to tell me, dude?" I asked. Either super casual or super shy, there was no in between.

"Arthur, not 'dude'. Bloody hell, is this the slang kids use these days?!" He pouted, whining childishly, he is a complete mystery.

"Sorry, sorry..." I sighed, smiling to relieve the tension, or at least try. It did work and indeed Arthur calmed, and sat down in the adjacent chair.

"I wanted to tell you why you're here, Alfred." He paused, allowing it to sink in. "See, this is almost like a family business, persay. Our elders, in your case, your grandfather, once worked in this business."

"Gramps worked here?!" I exclaimed. I was told he worked in dangerous places but I thought it was things like mines or the army, like you hear many others say. Does this mean Arthur was forced into the business too?

"My father worked here, but he died quite early on and I had no choice but to be thrown into being the boss of a large 'business'." He continued, as if he could read my mind. Could he? That would be cool... "They leave a second will here, as their second lives, so that those who remain can track who they would need to recruit next."

"Wait, so why pick me then? Did dad work here too?" I had so many questions, why would my grandpa force me to work here in the first place, what a douche.

"Your father has no knowledge of this place, but your father...He was not suitable, so your grandfather chose you, for reasons unknown. I'm truly sorry about this all, I wish I didn't have to." He groaned, rubbing his head, I'm certain I have no rights to complain. Arthur probably didn't want this either, he probably wanted to be something better like a policeman or a reporter, or god knows. He handed me a glass of something strong, though he didn't specify what it was, and I didn't ask either, as I chugged it down, I certainly felt a kick.

"So tell me about yourself, Alfred." He asked. He must be a lightweight for his words to be slurred so quickly.

"I'm 21, I still lived with my family before, y'know... I don't really know what to tell you..." I replied, I felt a little hot. Must be the alcohol.

"Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" Arthur asked out of the blue. Why would he care? For some reason, I felt like telling him the truth, as if I could trust him.

"No...I'm gay." Now even I was surprised by how blunt I put it. Arthur laughed loudly, even falling off his chair. Okay, he was completely drunk. I blushed, and felt offended.

"Sorry, sorry...I'm just surprised, you look like the type who'd get any girl they want. Most men here are bisexual, you can't really be picky here..." He explained, moving back to his chair, which either accidentally or intentionally was moved closer to me.

"What about you?" I asked boldly, the courage appeared out of nowhere and I was scared that I upset him.

"Ah, I don't really know..." He smiled weakly, looking down at his glass, sighing. "I just believe in being with whoever makes me feel happy." I nodded to show I understood, I got closer to him. I wanted to touch him, I already have thought of him, I know I wanted to try him. It felt so right, but I did not know how he would react, after all, it has only been a couple of days. But, I guess it didn't stop people hooking up at clubs...

"Do...Do I make you happy, Arthur?" I asked, blushing a little. His eyes widened a little, his cheeks also flushing a deep red. He looked absolutely adorable.

"I suppose you make me feel somewhat happy, git." He muttered, turning his head away in embarrassment. I chuckled, but such dark thoughts had erupted and I couldn't help but how attractive and...vulnerable he looked. I turned his head back and he looked momentarily confused before he nodded a little, closing his eyes, expecting what was to happen. I closed this distance, and my lips met with Arthur's ever so soft ones...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter, guys. Sorry if it took a while, I'm just so tired lately T_T<strong>

**Anyway, I appreciate any feedback you guys will give me. As to the ending, I'd like to hear your thoughts as to what should happen, should they be interrupted, should Arthur push away or should they continue? Anything you think, I'd like you to tell me! ^^**


End file.
